


By My Side

by ray_h12



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Fairy Tail, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_h12/pseuds/ray_h12
Summary: After the monstrous dragon Acnologia attacked their boat, a mysterious entity saved them all, being stuck in time for 7 years the young men and women wake up in confusion. they decide to go on an adventure together to figure out who saved them and why, some wanting revenge, others only wanted the thrill of adventure. will this journey bring them all closer or cause them to drift apart? discover the five dragon god slayers grow more powerful both in body and soul as their friendships blossom.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kwon Hyukwoo | Loco, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so this is a cross over with the anime Fairy Tail. forgive me if I get a few things wrong, I will make some things up for the sake of the story, some characters will join in after a bit, but the main characters will pretty much stay the same. I haven't listed all the pairings cause i wanna keep some surprise going. but there will be lots of drama in that area. there will be references to fairy tail and maybe some characters popping in! I hope you like this first chapter!
> 
> also: I will put chapter warnings before every chapter, incase of NSFW content or violence.

Sunlight shines into chan's eyes as he sits up from the rough wooden deck of his ship, "what the hell..." he looks around as his friends start slowly waking up as well. Felix scurries up to him "chan what happened? all I remember is that huge thing attacking us then I just woke up" his small blonde body then flies up, sitting on Chan's shoulder. "I don't know buddy, it's all I remember as well" he helps his friends up, Minho and Jisung, their trip companion Chanyeol joins them as well. "Is everyone okay?" Chanyeol's deep voice quieted down from the waves of the sea. they all nod, chan notices JB and his small cat Nora " you guys were still on the boat when it all went down?" chan voices everyone's thoughts "I thought you three left, oh shit I forgot about how much I hate sailing" he and Chanyeol feel sick and lean over the edge of the ship. JB stands awkwardly "well Nora wandered around and we went to look for her, so I guess we got the same fate as you guys, also are you two okay?" he smiles softly. "ignore them, and wait, didn't you have a friend?" Minho looks in suspicion before a loud yell comes from beneath the deck "ow!! whats wrong with you?! this chick is insane!" his somewhat whiney voice echos as he stumbles onto the deck, a girl with short black hair and blue streaks joins the others "I told you to leave her alone you dumb ass" she spits in annoyance. 

A small dark blue cat similar to Felix and a shorter girl walk out behind her, she walks out loopy and sick, just like Chanyeol and Chan "sage that's not necessary" the girl speaks up trying not to gag. Jisung waves his hand quickly "okay hold up, what the fuck is going on, who are you??" his voice filled with confusion, meanwhile Chan looks at the girl, he takes a deep breath in and grins "she's a dragon slayer like Chanyeol and I, aren't you? I can smell it" he groans in pain and stays leaning over the boat. "oh this sucks" she rushes over the edge of the ship, joining the other two dragon slayers.

Sage rolls her eyes "what's the point of you dragon slayers if a simple boat ride makes you this useless", Nora meows and walks between Jb's legs. Sage perks up and quickly leans down to call for the cat. "Okay, I think we should try to get to land, so we can figure out what happened to us" Jisung starts fixing up the ropes on the ship, Minho, JB and Yugyeom joining in with the help.

***  
after finding land and docking the ship, they all look around, "uh...guys I think... I think we're in Ishgar" Minho reveals, causing the others to look at him in shock "Ishgar?? but we weren't even sailing for that long, it's only been 2 days" Chan sighs and scratches his head. "maybe we were knocked out longer than we thought?" Ray suggests. "it takes 4 weeks to go from Guiltina to Ishgar, how were we out that long" Sage ends with a sigh "let's just go into town and see what we can do".

they all venture into the town that they've discovered to be Desierto, "so has anyone here ever been to Ishgar before?" Yugyeom asks as they walk through the town's market, Ray puts her hand up "I used to live here when I was younger..." she looks down sadly then smiles "um anyway, that was a long time ago, I didn't really go into the towns and stuff". before anyone could ask questions Sage butts in "well that's a bummer anyway we should all get some food" the others nod in agreement. "we should also find a place to stay since that ship isn't mine" Chan walks ahead, leaving the others to look at him in shock "WHAT?! YOU TOLD ME IT WAS YOURS" Minho says angrily, he laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck "I may have fibbed a bit". Jb sighs "then we should find a cheap place for us all"

***  
the girls stay in their room separate from the rest of the guys "I don't get it why do we all have to be stuffed into one room and those three get a whole room to themselves!" Yugyeom huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Jb rolls his eyes "you're just mad cause you can't share a room with them" Yugyeom goes red from embarrassment "no I'm not! plus Sage is super mean" Minho laughs "you mean you're scared of her" Yugyeom groans "leave me alone" he curls under his blanket. 

Chan chuckles and lays down closing his eyes, as they all relax suddenly the door bursts open, Ray, Sage and Mera rush in "guys!" they all jolt up "have any of you checked the date??" Sage asks in shock "uh no why?" Jisung asks uninterested "its the year x791" Mera speaks up. "wait what???" they all look in shock, Jb grabs the newspaper from Ray's hand. "no way! this must just be a typo, how were we knocked out for 7 years?? none of us even look older". Chanyeol looks down in thought "it was Acnologia" he catches everyone's attention, Ray stiffens "...you mean The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia?" "no the nice old man that sells flowers" Sage shakes her head at her younger friend. 

"well if it was Acnologia, we wouldn't be alive, but I'd be lying if I said that didn't cross my mind as well" Chan gets up, he looks towards Ray "you must've felt it too, the darkness, the feeling of death" She looks down in fear "yes, but it doesn't make sense anyone that comes in Acnologia's path is dead, how could we even be able to get away from him and somehow be sent 7 years into the future".

they all look down in silence, trying to patch up what happened and how they got here "this is too much to deal with, I think we should call it a night and regroup our thoughts tomorrow morning" Chan smiles at the girls attempting to calm them down, Ray smiles shyly "oh um okay Chan". Sage glares at him "okay let's go, Ray, good night dummies". "Who are you calling dumb" Jisung says jokingly, " well little man I'm obviously talking to you" Jisung looks at her annoyed "who are you calling little man!! you're my height!" Minho pats his shoulders "calm down, you're a great height babe".

***

they all meet up the next morning, sleep barely visited them. Ray smiles and stands in front of everyone excitedly "I think we shouldn't be worried about that big dumb dragon, for now, what matters is that we're all okay and how we were saved" Chan and Chanyeol smile and everyone agree's with her. 

as they walk side by side Mera and Felix flying near them, "so are any of you guys in a guild?" Chanyeol asks, no one says yes. "Sage, Mera and I have been together for years now, I guess we just never thought about it", Chan nods "yeah same with Felix, Minho, Jisung and i" Chanyeol sighs "well I was in a guild but as soon as they found out I was a dragon slayer I got kicked out, apparently I'm too high of a risk for trouble. when I met Chan and the others and he told me that he's a Dragon slayer too I felt like I had someone who understands me, we've been together ever since." he smiles and pats Chans back.

when they reached the food market the others scattered off, leaving the three Dragon Slayers along with Felix and Mera. "so what magic do you guys have? I'm a water Dragon slayer" Ray says excitedly as they walk, "I'm a fire Dragon slayer" Chanyeol smiles at her antics before Chan replies with "I'm a Wood Dragon slayer" he grins. "I've never met other dragon slayers this is so exciting!" she giggles "so how old are you guys? I'm 17". "Chanyeol is your age, im 19" she smiles "we're not that far apart, this is great! I'm so happy to meet you two, I hope we can be close friends!" the two boys chuckle and nod in agreement "we hope so too". the whole time Mera and Felix are talking to each other and giggling, the dragon slayers now joining the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is exciting! I've never written anything with this many people before but I'm hoping that I can keep writing it and improving it. I'll gladly take any requests people have too! I have lots of fun ideas for the gang and some cameos of other idols and characters as well.
> 
> chapter warning: some violence

"ughhhh how long are we gonna keep walking. shouldn't we have already gotten to the next town??" Felix whines "shut up, you're not even walking!" JB looks up at the flying exceed. "come on guys I can smell people up ahead" Ray says excitedly and grabs Sage running ahead. As they get closer to the town, the scent of smoke fills their senses "huh? whats going on?" Yugyeom asks in confusion as they witness the towns people running around in panic "hey what's going on??" Chan asks a scared witness "run!! the bandits are back!!" he runs away from them. they all look at each other before running into town. there was a gang of people bringing chaos onto the towns people "with all those guild wizards busy no one is even here to stop us" the large man lets out a raspy laugh. they burn another house, but get cut off by Ray yelling "hey assholes! why don't you pick on people your own size?!" they turn and start laughing "and you think you can stop us shrimpy?" she pouts angrily "no fair! I'm not that short you dummy" the largest man walks up to her, a smirk plastered on his face as he reaches her "you really have a death wish huh kid?" the others rush up to her as he grabs her arm "you should run back to your mommy" he grips her arm harshly, but it goes right through her "huh?!" the man looks in confusion as she grins and moves her body swiftly kicking up into his jaw, causing him to stumble back. "this brat kicked the boss" they get riled up. Sage sighs "you just love getting us in trouble huh Ray?" she pulls up her sleeves "I need to put out the fire" Ray smiles at her friend, to which Chanyeol replies with "oh leave that to me" he walks up to the fire and breathes in, the fire getting sucked into his mouth until it disappears "yummy" he smirks at the shocked and confused gang members.

"they're wizards!" they all attack without thought. two of them try to head towards Minho but get harshly stopped as JIsung casts a spell "iron rock wall!" they get pounded into the wall and drop to the ground "thanks babe" Minho smiles "no problem sweet cheeks, finally some actual fun" he says cheekily before rushing in to join the others. Sage uses her air magic to throw gang members across the town, while jb punches through them, Yugyeom uses his magic "solid script magic, stone" he spells out the letters and big stones drop onto the men. Mera and Felix cheer on their friends as Chan and Chanyeol punch through the men. "you." the leader says darkly as he looks towards Ray "oh hi" she grins "something wrong? have you still not found a worthy opponent? or should I go look for your mommy?" "why you little!" he goes to grab her, causing the boys to get worried, Sage however not showing a single shred of doubt towards her younger friend. suddenly a huge pillar of water shoots up through the ground up into their leader, causing him to fly back. 

"water dragon dome" water suddenly gathers all the men together trapping them into a huge water dome, "Ray you're going to tire yourself out" Mera and Sage look towards her as the spell starts wavering. the water sinks down and disappears leaving the men laying on the ground gasping for air. Ray falls over onto her hands and knees, panting heavily "that took alot out of me". Sage huffs and helps her up "you need more training Ray, you can't just act out so recklessly". "Woah that was awesome!" the guys rush up to them "are you okay?" Chan asks with worry "yeah I'm fine, I just wore myself out" she smiles. 

the towns people slowly walk back, seeing the gang members knocked out on the floor, they burst out in cheers "they saved us!" Felix puts his hands on his sides with pride "yeah we did" "you just sat and watched!" JB says annoyed. Mera laughs "well it's not like Minho did anything either" Minho shrugs "I'm not ruining my clothes over some punch out, plus my jisungie is strong enough that I'm not needed". "please let us treat you for saving us, food and a place to stay for our heroes" the towns people cheer. "nono it's not needed-" Ray gets cut off by Sage "we'd love that thank you". 

***

they all eat excitedly "this is amazing" JB and Yugyeom stuff their faces with the free food given to them by the kind people. "is Ray doing okay?" Chanyeol voices Chan's concerns to Sage "shes fine she just needs some rest" Mera looks down sadly. "someone should take some food for her" Minho speaks up, things becoming awkward when both Chan and Chanyeol get up saying "I'll go" they look at each other, everyone else looking towards them as tension fills the air. "I uh...I'll stay here then, you go" Chan smiles and sits back down, sage fills a plate with what everyone presumes is Rays favourite foods "here, she'll love this" she hands him the plate, and Chanyeol leaves the restaurant, going up to the motel upstairs. once he reaches the room he knocks gently "hey Ray you awake? I'm coming in" he walks in and notices Ray quickly wiping away tears. she smiles "hey Chanyeol, is that food? you didn't have to".

he sets the plate down and quickly sits down next to her "is everything alright?" she smiles and nods "I'm alright... I just..." she sighs and looks away shamefully. "hey hey its all right, you can tell me anything if you feel like it" he pats her shoulder gently. she looks down "I just...i wish I was stronger, I hate being like this. I train all day and my fighting skills are evolving but my magic drains me so much, Mercphobia would be so disappointed in me..." Chanyeol looks at her sadly "is that the dragon that trained you?" she nods "he's more of a father to me than a mentor...but before I could finish my training we got separated and I..." she tears up "I didn't get the chance to fully understand my power and how to control it". "if you ask me, I think he would be proud just seeing how brave you are" he smiles, Ray looking up at him with wide and teary eyes "you really think so?" Chanyeol nods with a wide smile "if you would allow me, I would love to help train your magic, I know I'm a fire dragon slayer, but maybe I can help give you some tips". she looks up at him in awe "you would do that? oh my god thank you so much!" she hugs him excitedly, he hugs back shyly "I um...of course, no problem" his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

she gets up excitedly "we should start training now" Chanyeol laughs lightly "eat your food and rest up, we can start tomorrow" she sits down "right that a better idea".

***

"you seem extra happy this morning" Chan smiles at Rays excited behaviour "yep I'm super happy!" Sage groans "great now shut up, god I hate mornings". "in that case mornings should happen all day," Yugyeom says cheekily "for someone with solid script magic you really are an idiot, that wasn't even a good comeback," Sage says annoyed. "so you're a wood dragon slayer, that so cool!" Ray nudges into Chan, "well yeah but I don't think its as cool as water and fire" the two other dragon slayers gasp "no way man, you can basically control nature that so cool!" Chanyeol grabs a stick "so you eat this?" Chan grabs it and bites through it and hums "yummy". Ray and Chanyeol look at him in awe. "Why are those two so easily entertained?" Minho sighs as he holds Jisungs hand "why are you so easily annoyed?" Felix and Mera giggle. "okay but does anyone actually know where we're all going? what's the point of all this travelling" Jb sighs "well we are trying to figure out how we were saved, other than that I don't really know" Sage throws a rock across the river as they walk past it. "it's not that bad though, it feels like we're all going on an adventure" Ray says cheerfully, Chanyeol chuckles "we kinda are".

they decide to stay near the lake for the night, Ray and the others now training till the sun went down. 

***

Sage glances at her sleeping friend, then back at the fire, JB smiles softly "you guys really worked hard today" she shrugs "I train like that all the time, it's not that hard, I hope Chan and Chanyeol don't overwork her too much" he chuckles "you really hate showing weakness don't you?". Sage rolls her eyes "I don't like emotions in general, they're annoying and they cloud a person's judgment" she stiffens at the sight of Nora "you seem to love my Nora though, go ahead she loves pats" Sage reaches to pat Nora her hands touching Jb's, she jolts her hand away "sorry", he smiles shyly "no no its fine i..." they look at each other, only to be cut off by the sound of Chanyeol stuffing fire into his mouth "dude?!" JB and Sage jolt "what I'm hungry". Jb couldn't help but chuckle "you big puppy" Sage couldn't help but crack a smile as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing sketches of how the characters look like along with their magic, it could be a nice addition, and with all this quarantine stuff I have enough time to do about anything. i also recently finally finished fairy tail and b o i am I excited for the 100-year quest. anyway, I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Chapter warning: nothing much

after a week of travel, they finally reached Citronella a city within Joya. "Woah this place is so pretty!" Ray looks at the festival ornaments being put up. "I guess we came during a good time, there's a spring festival happening tonight" Sage looks around with a small grin at the many colours. Chanyeol and Ray gasp "there's a guild here!" they say in unison before running ahead through the crowd "wait" they already were too far away "those idiots" Chan shakes his head. "what do you think this guild does?" Chanyeol asks her excitedly, she gasps "maybe they have dragon slayers too!" they run faster and ask around town until they reach the guild known as Orion's Belt guild. they look at the building in awe "Woah...this is so cool!" Ray jumps excitedly, Chanyeol nodding in agreement "should we go in? would we be allowed?" "oh hello! I see my amazing guild has two young fans" a charming and slightly obnoxious voice comes from behind them. the two turn around, Ray looking up at the armoured man, while Chanyeol looks down at him "good to make your acquaintance, my name is Lars O'Ryenne" Ray and Chanyeol nudge each other excitedly "um...uh hello sir its wonderful to meet you, I'm Ray and this is Chanyeol. Lars smiles "you two have interesting accents I'm guessing you arent from around here, anyway how about I show such young minds around Citronella, its the most a noble knight like me can do". the two just nod in awe as the man shows them around.

***

"where are those idiots? its been 2 hours" Sage says with annoyance, Minho hums "my guess, they're with an armoured dude looking around like dummies" he points to the left, "hi guys!" Ray waves and runs up to them dragging Chanyeol behind her "we went to the guild and met this super awesome dude and he showed us around and stuff it's so cool-" Sage smacks her head "you idiot, we've been looking for you for hours" Ray pouts and holds her head "I just wanted to have some fun, you mean old hag". Sage shows even more annoyance "how many times have I told you I'm not even that old, I'm legit one year older than you!" She looks behind the two runaways and spots the armoured man "whos this guy?" He gasps "oh pardon my manners, my name is Lars O'Ryenne, I am an S class wizard of the Orions belt guild its wonderful to meet you young miss" he bows causing Sage and Minho to roll their eyes despite their friends' clear amazement "Woah! An S class wizard that's so cool!" Jisung attempts to control his excitement. Minho bothered by his lover's actions, he glares at the man with slight jealousy "babe calm down before you pop a stiffy" Minho walks away, Sage following behind.

***

Jisung had been trying to cheer Minho up since they'd arrived at the motel, only earning a few grins and eye rolls from his boyfriend. Meanwhile, Ray and Chanyeol were still bothered by their older friends, as Chan, Sage, Jb, and Yugyeom were all scolding them. "What if he was lying huh? You two need to stop being so reckless" Jb sighs and sits down, trying to control his anger. "But he's so friendly! What's so wrong with wanting to make friends?" Ray argues while Chanyeol nods in agreement. "We aren't saying its wrong we just want you guys to understand that not every person in shiny armour is going to be kind and truthful" Chan attempts to be the voice of reason to calm down his comrades. Jb slowly losing his reserve, Sage notices, deciding to wait till the result is out. "Look we wanted you two to find guilds so you can ask about intell not for you to play tourist with some dumbass knight" Sage closes the book she had been looking through. Ray and Chanyeol look down at their laps "we...we're sorry..." they nod at the statement "I think its best if you two stay here while we all ask around" Jb stands up, his words firm and straight forward "but the festival-" Chanyeol holds his breath at the eldest's glare "that's final, let's go" the room is emptied, leaving the youngest two alone.

"Maybe stopping them from seeing the festival was too harsh?" Mera says softly, "no. What they did was reckless and childish, one wrong choice and they could end up getting hurt" Jb sighs, his fists clenching every now and then. "Let's just go to the guild and speak with the master, see if we can get any information" the group agrees and follows him. "I know I may seem to be overreacting but you are all thinking exactly what I am, Ray can't control her magic and Chanyeol could burn down the whole town if he loses his cool. it's best if they stay out of trouble" Sage nods at him "don't worry, I understand, and I think you made the right decision". Sage had a bad feeling, she knows her younger friend had a specialty in getting into trouble, and something told her that 'staying put' wasn't what Ray was about to settle for. "I think I should head back and make sure those idiots don't get into trouble" Sage and Jb exchange a simple nod as she heads back towards the motel, Mera flying above.

***

they both look out of the window sadly "I'm sorry yeol, it's my fault" he shakes his head quickly "no-no its mine, I should've asked for more proof of him being in the guild or not, if anything would've happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself". Ray feels heat tickle her cheeks, did he mean it? she huffs "well I can protect myself too you know? If anything happens I can protect us both" her voice filled with determination. Chanyeol chuckles "sure you can, after you train some more" he ruffles her hair, and she pouts angrily. "Why are they bossing us around all of a sudden huh? Even Nora got to go to the festival why can't we?" Chanyeol peeks at her as mischief plays on her face. "Let's go, only for a little while, they won't even know we're gone" her words play through Chanyeols head, a grin growing on his face "hell yes, let's go". they get up and rush to the door, once they open it Sage was standing right at the door "AH!" they both jolt back "what the hell?? you scared the shit out of us!" Chanyeol holds his heart. "you two were gonna leave, weren't you?" Sage and Mera look at them with crossed arms. "uh, no?" Ray grins in an attempt to play innocent. Sage sighs "alright let's go then, its better if I'm with you two idiots" they both gasp in excitement "thank you so much!" Sage shakes her head at their antics, leading them out to the colourful streets.

after an hour of them walking around and enjoying the festival, they run into the others "hey guys!" Ray smiles and runs up to them. "hey. we didn't really find out much at all, but the guilds master told us to look at other guilds for better answers since the Orion's belt is just a hunters guild." Chan explains to them as they make there way back to the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get enough of writing this story, I really enjoy this idea and I hope I can keep updating regularly but I got so busy with uni, anyway enjoy!!
> 
> chapter warning: some harsh language, jealousy, angy Chanyeol

The three dragon slayers finally calm down after their 5-hour train ride. "That was absolutely horrible" Ray sighs as they all walk out of the station, the beauty of Stellar catching them by surprise. "I know this place is beautiful, but we should see what we can find out then head on our way, we don't have enough money to live the tourist life" Sage speaks up, the others only nodding in understanding as they start heading further into Altair. the streets of Stella were nothing like any of them have seen, large tower-like crystals around the kingdom, colourful and vibrant against the shining sun. "can we even afford a place here?" Mera looks at the fancy restaurants and market areas. Chan sighs "I guess we can try to find someplace cheap, if not then I guess we should check for any guilds and head out of here'. JB nods "alright then lets split into teams, that way we can cover more ground" Chanyeol and Ray rush off "we'll go ask around for any guilds!" Chanyeol calls out. Chan laughs "I'll go with them so they stay out of trouble" he runs after them.

"well, I guess Minho, Jisung and I will go find some cheap food" Yugyeom drags the two shorter boys with him, leaving Sage, Jb, Mera and Felix. "alright then guess we're gonna look for a place to stay" Jb looks towards Sage and smiles slightly, she nods and looks ahead quickly. Mera and Felix whisper between each other as Jb and Sage walk side by side with obvious awkwardness, "so um, we should probably look for a cheap place" Jb glances at her then looks away quickly, "yeah, any place will do, we can't travel by train again since those three Dragon idiots can't handle another 5 hours of sickness" Sage and JB chuckle "I know right? they're supposed to be so powerful but they're useless as soon as they get in a vehicle" they both continue to laugh before making eye contact, their laughter dying down. Felix and Mera nudge each other excitedly, Jb clears his throat "so um, the motel yeah, we need to find one" he walks ahead.

***

"Woahhh look over there!" Ray and Chanyeol run around excitedly, Chan watching the younger two as they whisper between each other and laugh. Chan notices Chanyeols goofy smile and smirks deciding to drag Ray towards a food cart, leaving Chanyeol behind. "he-hey! wait up" Chanyeol pouts as chan feeds Ray, "Woah that's amazing, Chanyeol try some" but Chan eats it before he can react, "come on Ray lets go ask around for some guilds" he drags her away, looking back at Chanyeol with a smirk. Chanyeol goes red with annoyance but then follows them with a prominent sulk. 

they ask around, people either ignoring them or saying they don't know. "I think this should be the last place we ask before meeting up with the others" Ray sighs, stretching her arms tiredly, the two boys nodding in agreement. "I'll go in-" Chanyeol gets cut off by Chan "no, I'll go in and ask" he smirks and walks into the store, Chanyeol huffs and walks in after him, "I said that first". Ray shakes her head at them and looks around waiting for them to finish, "hey girly" a group of shady guys walk up to Ray "yes?" she looks at them confused. "are you one of the people that keep askn' about magic guilds?'' ''oh yeah, would you happen to know if there are any guilds around?" she asks excitedly, drawing laughter out of the gang. "you think you're a mage??" they laugh more "there's probably not even a drop of magic in that short body" they laugh at Ray more. She looks at them angrily "I'm average height you asshole" the man walks up close to her and pushes Ray back "what did you say pipsqueak??" "hey! back off" Chanyeol pushes him back "Real tough of you to pick on a girl huh??" Chan looks at the man annoyed, while Chanyeol struggled to hold in his anger. Ray rolls her eyes "lets go guys they aren't worth it". The man scoffs "Oh you think you're all-powerful cause you've got these two idiots strapped to your side?" He laughs "i mean I'll take a turn if that's what you're offering them"

***

Jb sighs "whats taking those three so long? We were supposed to meet here 30 minutes ago" they all look towards the sudden burst of flames, water exploding, and a random tree sprouting. "Oh no.." Yugyeom sighs "this can't be good" they all walk towards the source of commotion, freezing when the sounds of their three missing friends come in "Run!!" The dragon slayers bolt past them as the city guards chase after them. "Oh crap! Go!" They all run after the dragon slayers. " YOU IDIOTS WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Jb yells, fuming with anger, "I'm gonna kill that man that's what!" Chanyeol snaps, smoke blowing out of his mouth. "Just shut up and run!" Sage huffs annoyed. Minho suddenly pushes them all towards an ally way "all of you touch me" he pants "ew dude its not the time for that" Yugyeom cringes. "Just do it dumbass" , they all make physical contact with Minho and suddenly they're in a wooded area at the edge of the city. Minho sighs tiredly and sits down "YOU COULD TELEPORT ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDNT TELL US?" JB bursts, "yeah and? I just saved us all so shut up" Minho snaps causing jb to swallow his words.

Sage stomps up to the three dragon slayers and looks at Ray "what the hell happened?" "It was my fault, they were just helping m-" Sage cuts her off "just explain what happened". Ray explains the situation "...when he said that i Chanyeol kinda snapped and i used my magic to Mostly stop his fire". "I'm sorry Jb i was supposed to keep them out of trouble when i was the reason Chanyeol was so fired up in the first place.." Chan looks down, guilt washing over his face. "We would've all done that, you just protected a friend, but maybe next time don't flood, burn and plant a city all at once" jb sighs and sits down on the grass, Nora crawls out of Jb bag and rests in his lap.

"Should we camp here or move a bit deeper into the woods?" Jisung looks at his friends with hope "Na, we'll stay here, its already getting dark" jb mumbles already falling asleep. "Yes! I don't have to move" Jisung grins. Sage nudges Ray "you should go talk to him" she looks at Chanyeol, who is now pacing near the lake, smoke clearly surrounding him at his angered state. Ray nods and gets up joining the taller boy "hey...I'm sorry we got in trouble..." He huffs "if you think I'm angry over that then you should just leave me alone" he snaps causing Ray to jolt and look away with a pout "alright...sorry i bothered you-" "wait..." he sighs "I'm sorry...when i get angry its like i can't control the fire within me" Chanyeol looks down ashamed before sitting down looking towards the setting sun. Ray joins him "thank you by the way...you know for standing up for me like that, but its normal i guess, people don't like that someone that's so weak looking has magic. I'm used to it, honestly... and sometimes even I don't think I deserve the magic Mercphobia taught me..." she smiles sadly. "How can you say that" Chanyeol's voice calm as his fists clench "you're not weak, you don't have to look like a hero to be one, if you don't deserve magic than neither do i" he punches the ground in frustration "you shouldn't let them or anyone else treat you that way! I wont let that happen! Not ever again" the older boy looks at her sincerely, her eyes wide at his confession, leaving her speechless "well i..." she looks away quickly, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

Chanyeol looks away, embarrassed at her silence, until he feels her place a soft kiss to his cheek, a small cloud of steam floating from them. He feels all the heat in his body rush to his cheeks, his large ears now turning red. "Thank you Chanyeol, I needed to hear that, you're sweet" she smiles, Chanyeol responding with a goofy but proud grin of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im gonna start making the chapters longer, that way i can speed through it more instead of writing small sections, hopefully when the semesters over I'll have time to write a lot more!!
> 
> chapter warnings: jealousy, angst?, minhos annoyed by everyone again.

"Why did we have to wake up at 5 am again?" Ray asks, sleep still in her eyes as a yawn escapes her. "Cause we needed to get going before the guards found us" Jb sighs tiredly, Nora lazily resting in his bag. "Why can't Minho teleport us to the next town?" Yugyeom perks up, Minho throws a glare towards him "I can't teleport to a place I can't see or visualise now can I?" His tone dripping with annoyance. "Okay damn. Sorry for asking your highness tsk" Yugyeom sulks, "its ok gyeom, you were only saying what we were all thinking" ray pats his back and smiles "if you're feeling tired you can fall asleep on one of my water balls". "Really? Thank you! But I should be fine for a while longer, I wouldn't wanna tire you out" Yugyeom pats her head sweetly, Chanyeol glaring holes into the back of his head, steam unknowingly beginning to leave the red-haired boy. "Dude you're gonna burn him, calm down" chan grabs his attention, "pft I don't care" he fakes a smile. Chan, jb and sage all look at him in disbelief "even the trees around us can tell how bothered you are" sage rolls her eyes.

Chanyeol sighs "is it that obvious?" A pout finding its way to his mouth "as obvious as your height" Mera and Felix nod in agreement. "It doesn't matter anyway just cause we're friends doesn't mean she can't have other friends, it's alright" Chanyeol smiles and rubs the back of his neck. "Oh my goodness you're an idiot" jb facepalms, "you really think you're just bothered cause she's your 'friend'? You don't think anything else?" The three of them wait for his answer, even Minho and Jisung listen in anticipation. "Yeah? What else could it be?" He chuckles "you guys are weird". They all groan in annoyance "you're hopeless" Jisung sighs. Sage rolls her eyes "even if he did know, it's not like she feels like that anyway" she mumbled to Mera. "well if she did, then what?" The exceed asks confused "ray needs to focus on handling her magic, not some boy who could harm her, but I guess in the end I'm gonna support her no matter what, ill beat his ass if he hurts her though" Mera nods in agreement, jb chuckles "you're sweet" he blurts out unknowingly, both his and sage's cheeks suddenly going pink. "Oh um thanks I um.." she clears her throat " yeah um sorry" Minho rolls his eyes "Jisungie why are we surrounded by morons that can't handle romance?"

***

Yugyeom casts another solid script spell, handing the flower to ray, she smiles "Woah thank you it's so pretty!" She fixes it into her hair, steam fuming out of Chanyeol. "Hey, gyeom? Can you make me another one?" Ray asks, and Yugyeom smiles and makes her another flower "here you go" she thanks him and takes the flower "Chanyeol!" She rushes to him excitedly and sits in front of him "stay still" she fixes the flower into his fiery red hair and smiles "now we match". Chanyeol couldn't tell if it was from the steam or not, but he feels heat rush to his cheeks as he returns the smile "thank you". Minho sighs "Yeol can you get us some more firewood?" Chanyeol nods and gets up "wait I'll come with" ray follows after him. Chan's eyes follow their retreating figures, his gaze then wandering to the starry sky as he lays back.

***

"You know, this is the most fun I've had" ray breaks the silence as they walk. "Really? I kinda feel the same" Chanyeol smiles "we're kinda like this weird dysfunctional family" they both let out a laugh. "Sage and jb are the parents, Jisung is the nice uncle and Minho is his wife, Mera and Felix are the kids, Yugyeom is that one cousin and we are um.." she thinks. "Brother and sister?" Chanyeol suggests. Rays face was unreadable "oh um...just that?" "Yeah?" His tone is unsure. "Oh...okay" she walks ahead and starts picking up wood. Chanyeol didn't know what he was saying, but before he can fix his words a deep voice laughs from the trees. "You're absolutely terrible with girls aren't ya?" The voice mocks him. "Ray get behind me, who are you!?" Chanyeol takes a fighting stance. Two gold spots light up in the dark from the source of the mysterious voice. "Maybe you should get behind her, seriously this who you're hanging out with?" The voice becomes clearer.

Ray drops her fits "kris?" He chuckles and comes into view "took you that long to remember me?" He smiles, his golden fangs shining under the moonlight. They run to each other coming into a tight hug, Chanyeol stood there confused and frustrated "you know this joker?" He crosses his arms in annoyance "I should be asking you that shortie" kris scoffs. "Who are you calling short?!" Chanyeol walks up to him only to realise kris is taller than him. His eyes widen and he feels his blood boil with flames, his fists clenched in anger as the two men glare at each other. "Guys lets calm down okay?" Ray pats both of their arms, Kris looks down at her and smiles "alright, I wouldn't wanna hurt your little friend here" he pats her hair, her cheeks noticeably turning pink.

"Yifan stop...im not a kid anymore" she looks down embarrassed, he sends Chanyeol a smug look only fuelling the fire inside him. Steam now leaving the red-haired boy rapidly, but what tips him over the edge is when the sliver haired man leans over and places a small kiss on her forehead. "Can't you see that she's bothered by it?!" He shoves kris harshly, his eyes now firey red like his hair, kris shoves back his own eyes now glowing gold "no she wasn't, and who do you think you are to decide that for her!" Chanyeol tackles kris to the ground. Before a battle could break out, ray drops a huge ball of water on top of them. They cough, catching their breaths, ray sending a harsh glare towards them "really?" Her cold tone was new to Chanyeol, and it didn't feel good.  
The others rush towards then "what's all this commotion about??" Jb asks frantically, ray just looks away annoyed and storms off back to the camp area. "Kris??" Sage looks at him confused "why am I not surprised that you already managed to bother her" she rushes after her friend.

***

The next day was very awkward, with both kris and Chanyeol attempting to speak to ray, but the silent treatment was too difficult to beat. "Wow, so the same thing happened to you??" Yugyeom asks kris "yeah, I saw sage and ray get on that boat so I followed you, then this huge black cloud came over us and that's all I remember, when I came to I was in Ishgar and I thought you guys would be here too so I followed her scent trail". "You can follow a scent that far away?' Jisung askes while looking at Chanyeol. "Well, if you're me then yes " he smirks at the redhead. "I'm a gold dragon slayer so I have a special extra scent for gold, which is what ray wears in her necklace" they nod in amazement, sage rolling her eyes. "The fact that she didn't throw it away is proof that she isn't still mad at me"

"Don't count on it that much, what you did was obscenely stupid, and you pissed her off as soon as she saw you again so good luck dumbass" He sighs "ah sage just as cheerful as ever" "bite me" she trips him with a slight gust of air. As they cross a bridge they notice the water in the lake bubbling up and moving frantically, calming down when ray gets far enough. Sage looks at Chanyeol and kris "go apologise before a tsunami happens". "I'll go she clearly has bad memories with that tacky guy so let a gentleman handle this" Chanyeol fixes his collar confidently and walks off towards ray who was walking ahead of the group "tsk who is he calling tacky" kris scoffs, sage looks him up and down "I know your a gold dragon slayer but the gold accessories are kinda tacky". Kris looks at her as if shes insulted his whole bloodline.


End file.
